Smosh
Smosh is a comedy YouTube channel founded by Anthony Padilla and Ian Andrew Hecox. After 2013, other actors started joining Smosh, making the channel no longer consisting of Anthony and Ian only. The original Smosh channel was created in 2005, and, since then, multiple other Smosh-related accounts have been made to include gaming, animations, France-subtitled videos and Spanish-dubbed videos. As of July 11, 2016, the original channel has over 22 million subscribers, making it the 5th most subscribed channel on YouTube. History Smosh was originally formed in 2002 by Anthony Padilla and Ian Andrew Hecox. It started as a social network for Ian and Anthony to chat with their friends and post Flash videos. The boys decided to lip-sync to theme songs such as Pokémon and Mortal Kombat. Anthony later found YouTube in 2005 and created an account.Their first video was called Power Rangers Theme, not Pokémon Theme. This was clarified by both Ian and Anthony on the "SMOSH PLAYS HAPPY WHEELS (Gametime w/ Smosh) video at 4:38. Only Anthony has made a Draw My Life. Ian never cleared up why he never made his. Name origin One of their friends was telling them about how he went to a Hannah Montana concert and how he was in a "mosh pit." Anthony and Ian thought that he said said "smosh pit," and then it just became an inside joke between their network of friends. Website Ian and Anthony also have their own website called Smosh.com, which is the database of Smosh. It contains a shop, where people can buy Smosh merchandise, as well as articles on media around the world (Smosh Pit), and the Smosh videos, including 'extras'. List of subscriber milestones Smosh hit 100,000 subscribers on June 10 2007 Smosh hit 1 Million Subscribers On August 28th 2009. Smosh hit 2 Million Subscribers On December 4, 2010. Smosh hit 3 Million Subscribers On July 20, 2011. Smosh hit 4 Million Subscribers On December 24, 2011. Smosh hit 5 Million Subscribers On June July 2nd 2012. Smosh hit 6 Million Subscribers On November 23, 2012. Smosh hit 7 Million Subscribers On January 19, 2013. Smosh hit 8 Million Subscribers On February 27, 2013. Smosh hit 9 Million Subscribers On April 9, 2013. Smosh hit 10 Million Subscribers On May 23rd 2013. Smosh hit 11 Million Subscribers On July 3, 2013. Smosh hit 12 Million Subscribers On August 18, 2013. Smosh hit 13 Million Subscribers On October 20, 2013. Smosh hit 14 Million Subscribers On November 28, 2013. Smosh hit 15 Million Subscribers On December 28, 2013. Smosh hit 16 Million Subscribers On January 25, 2014. Smosh hit 17 Million Subscribers On March 4, 2014. Smosh hit 18 Million Subscribers On June 13, 2014. Smosh hit 19 Million Subscribers On October 4, 2014. Smosh hit 20 Million Subscribers On March 14th 2015. Smosh hit 21 Million Subscribers On August 4, 2015. Smosh hit 22 Million Subscribers on April 5 2016. List Of Video View Milestones Smosh hit 1 Billion Video Views On November 19, 2011. Smosh hit 2 Billion Video Views On January 4th 2013. Smosh hit 3 Billion Video Views On February 13, 2014. Smosh hit 4 Billion Video Views On January 18, 2015. Smosh hit 5 Billion Video Views On November 21, 2015. Other Channels * Smosh 2nd Channel (IanH) is their second channel. There they post Lunchtime w/ Smosh, Ian is Bored and Smosh Pit Weekly. * SmoshGames - Here they post videos of them playing video games, reviews and news (2 Videos a Day). With Lasercorn, Sohinki and the Jovenshire from clevvergames as host. Also Mari, one of their close friends. * AskCharlie - Their third channel. There they posted episodes of Ask Charlie. As of December 2011, the channel is inactive. * WatchUsLiveAndStuff - Anthony and Kalel's channel. Posting 3-4 times a week. Anthony is no longer a part of this channel, due to him and his ex-fiancee Kalel breaking up. When Anthony broke up with Kalel, the channel was renamed to Kalel. * ElSmosh - Smosh videos dubbed in Spanish. * ShutUpCartoons- A cartoon channel created by Smosh featuring shows like Krogzilla, Oishi High School Battle, and Samurai Daycare. * Smosh French - Smosh videos subtitled in French Smosh Games Smosh Games is Smosh's YouTube gaming channel created by Smosh creators, Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox, with their friends Mari, Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki. The six of them do videos commentating, playing, sharing their opinions of various video games, doing game reviews, and sharing gaming news. Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki all worked together at ClevverGames, and then were invited over by Smosh to create a gaming channel. Trivia * Smosh's first time as the most subscribed was in May 2006. They were beat by Judsonlaipply only a month later. In April 2007 after they beat lonelygirl15 to reclaim their spot, but then was beat by Fred in October 2008. Smosh then beat RayWilliamJohnson in January 2013, but then was beaten by PewDiePie on August 15, 2013. * Smosh has been #1 most subscribed on YouTube on 3 separate occasions ** Over the 3 occasions in where they where #1 most subscribed channel, Smosh has been the top subscribed channel for a total of 758 days. * Ian and Anthony actually met in the 6th grade when they were to work together in a class project as seen in Anthony's "Draw My Life" video in his channel. * All Smosh channels are partnered with Alloy Digital. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Smosh was ranked 4th in WatchMojo's Top YouTube Comedy Channels. YouTube Wiki Polls * Smosh was voted "Favorite Smosh Channel". Smosh beat SmoshGames, Smosh 2nd Channel, ElSmosh & Shut-Up Cartoons * Smosh was Voted "All-Time Favorite Most Subscribed Channel" beating nigahiga, RayWilliamJohnson, Geriatric1927, LonelyGirl15 & Fred. Smosh es:Smosh de:Smosh Category:Hall of Fame Category:Most Subscribed Channels Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:Five Billion Views